merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Dark Tower (episode)/@comment-5621713-20130117123435
I am a huge Merlin Fan, and absolutely love this show, but the four episodes dedicated to the Evil Gwen storyline is a ridiculous waste of valuable show time. There was so much to cover in the final season, so many loose ends to tie up, What did this storyline add to the overall show? DId it further any of the character's goals? Maybe, it helped Morgana to have an ally so close to her brother...but one episode of that would have been fine. I just watched the Dark Tower for the fourth time, after not seeing it for many weeks. Aside from Queen Maab, there really wasn't much new or interesting. Morgana is a mean, cruel, and evil as ever. But the thing that bothers me the most is that after all the time we see Gwen in the dark mandrake root room, alone having hallucinations, in the last scene we see her in before she is rescued, we see her tell Morgana that she wants no part of her sick game. Then the next thing we know, Gwen is in league with Morgana, and Morgana is the only one in the world that Gwen can trust. Now, Gwen says she hates them all, and Morgana is her only true friend. Great, so we have to have three more episodes before we can move on. There was one interesting thing that I noticed this time around. In one scene with Gwen locked in the Mandrake r=Root Room, she awakens to sounds and looks around, but behind her, and silent is a lighted figure that looks like Gaius. You briefly see the figure twice before Morgana comes to the door to ask Gwen to dine with her. it's very curious that the figure is there, and that it doesn't say anything, as the others either laughed or called her name. The mandrake root is supposed to show your darkest fears, so what are we too make of Gwen's feelings about her relationships with Elyan, Merlin, Arthur, and? Gaius? Did she think they mock her, or don't take her seriously? The hallucinations that they show us are to have meaning. Maybe deep down Gwen doesn't feel that she fits in as royalty, maybe she thinks that others will always think of her as a servant rather than a noble woman and queen??? Though I think she appeared to be a wonderful Queen who knew her own mind, and was wise and thoughtful as Arthur described her. Especially with the confidence she shows when dealing with the two women traitors at Camelot this season( Sefa and Eira ). Anyway, this four episode Evil Gwen storyline is ridiculous given the fact that this is the last season. They should have spent four episodes on the Merlin magic reveal, and the final battle at Camlann or the show down between Emrys and Morgana.....instead we have a two episode conclusion that feels rushed and gives little closure. The only thing that makes sense is that they thought they had another season when they wrote these episodes, and found out that it was the last season when they got to the Drawing of the Dark. These were rushed and seemed a bit forced. This season is definitely very different in tone and style from the earlier ones.